A Mother's Words
by snsw25kr14
Summary: Bella answers questions she knew one day she’d be faced with. Please R


**Disclaimer: Do I own anything related to Twilight? No, but I really wish I did.**

**Author Note: I was really bored and wanted to write something. This was fleeting thought, and then it became a one-shot. If you do read please review. Also I know this is short, but please read and reivew and give it a chance, I think you guys might like it.**

**A Mother's Words by: snsw25kr14**

**Summary: Bella answers questions she knew one day she'd be faced with.**

**Word Count: 1,061**

**Chapters: 1/1**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

I looked at my daughter. She was nervous, I knew that. Her eyes were downcast and she played with a loose string on her t-shirt. She sat on my bed staring at me, wanting to know answers to questions only I could provide. She had yet to ask those questions though. I took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She looked at me, eyes wide and open.

"I don't know how to explain what I want to ask." She shrugged confusion on her face. I already had a good idea what she wanted to ask me, but I knew she needed to let me know on her own.

"Explain however you can."

"Well, lately I've had these feelings for Jacob and I feel like there wrong." I frowned, all of us knew her and Jacob were meant to be.

"Why would they be wrong?" She suddenly got up, her lips pursed in frustration.

"There wrong because we can't be together. It's not possible. He's a werewolf and I'm a hybrid. It's not right." I felt pain stab at my dead heart at my daughter's confession. She reminded me so much of Edward and myself.

"That doesn't matter. Sweetie, you know the story of your father and I right?" I needed to make her understand, that what she was feeling was fine. She was like Edward in this aspect, not wanting to believe what would eventually happen.

"Yes, but that was different." I stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Why is it different?" She frowned, before answering.

"It just is. You were human and dad was a vampire. You could choose to walk away." I suddenly understood what she was saying.

"Nessie, you can choose to walk away." She lowered her head and whispered.

"I don't want to." I felt tears well up in my eyes before pulling her close. I hugged her tightly to my body, giving her support and love.

"Nes, that's okay. I understand, trust me I do. I know what it's like to love someone so much; it would kill you to not have them." She looked up at me, slightly glaring.

"I don't love him." I chuckled at her statement.

"Don't you? It's alright if you do, I approve of Jacob." She pulled away and sat back down on the bed.

"Even if I was in love with Jacob, he would never love me."

"And why's that?"

"I'm not like him." Now I was the one frustrated.

"I wasn't like your father. It doesn't matter. Trust me when I say Jacob loves you and only you. I've know this since the day you were born." I watched as she relaxed.

"Do you think dad would approve?" I chuckled. I knew when Nessie was first born he was more open to the idea of Jacob imprinting on her than I. I also knew that both Edward and I owed Jacob, and if having him love our daughter for eternity was the price we paid, we would gladly pay it.

"He would, that's a promise." She smiled, content and happy.

"Why do you think Jacob chose me?" That one stumped me. Werewolves didn't really know why they chose there mates, they just did. It was a mystery, but I decided to explain the best way I could.

"I think Jacob chose you because you were different. Now, I don't mean being a hybrid. You are a unique person. You have the brightest personality and heart out of everyone I know. You and Jake just click. You know exactly what to say without realizing it. I think Jacob chose you for the person you are and for no other reason than that." I looked at her, hoping that made sense.

"I see, that makes enough sense I suppose." She suddenly got up and walked over to where I was standing. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I squeezed her back.

"Thank you, for always being there no matter what." I only squeezed her harder.

"Nessie, you're my daughter and I love you for ever and always. No thanks will ever be needed for what I give you." I pulled back.

"Now when are you gonna tell Jacob how you feel?" She blushed.

"Well after we had this wonderful talk, I think today. I mean it is Jake's birthday and I haven't gotten him anything. You think he'll like his gift." I couldn't, but laugh.

"I'm sure he'll love it, but behave." I warned a small smile on my face.

"MOM." She yelled before running out the door. I looked up when a gentle knock sounded at the door. I smiled at Alice.

"You are truly a wonderful mother." I blushed.

"Thank you." She smiled, suddenly mischievous.

"Now how about we start planning the wedding." I groaned before falling on the bed, trying to ignore Alice's laughter.

* * *

_**Author Note: Okay so there it is. I hope it wasn't too awful. Please leave a review…it's really not that hard is it? Nope, just a simple good job, would be wonderful. I also can't remember if Reneesme can turn 18, do to the whole hybrid thing, but for the sake of the story let's say she can. It's been like 2 months since I've read BD. Please no flames and also constructive critisism welcome. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Also if anyone wants too, please check out my story called: "Broken Fate". If you haven't already, I'd love to know what you guys think.**_

_**Like I said before…Leave A Review.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Kaylee**_


End file.
